Conventional oral care compositions often include one or more active and/or benefit agents to provide the oral care composition with additional desired properties. For example, conventional oral care compositions may include an antibacterial agent and a tartar-control agent to provide an antibacterial and an anti-tartar effect, respectively. While the inclusion of the active and/or benefit agents are capable of providing desired properties to the oral care compositions, the increasing number of active and/or benefit agents included in the oral care compositions may raise regulatory concerns, increase the possibility of aversion from the consumer (e.g., sensitivity, allergy, taste, etc.), and increase the likelihood of incompatibility with other components of the oral care compositions.
In view of the foregoing, oral care compositions may often incorporate core shell particles to transport, carry, or otherwise deliver active and/or benefit agents to surfaces of an oral cavity. For example, oral care composition may often utilize core shell silica (CSS) particles to deliver one or more active and/or benefit agents to the surfaces of the oral cavity. Particularly, the CSS particles have an anionic surface capable of delivering various metal ions (e.g., Zn2+, Ca2+, etc.) as active and/or benefit agents to the surfaces of the oral cavity. Conventional CSS particles, however, exhibit relatively low capacity and/or loading of the metal ions, thereby limiting the amount of the active and/or benefit agents delivered to the oral cavity.
What is needed, then, are improved core shell silica particles for oral care compositions and methods for making the core shell silica particles.